Theme fanfics 1 - Results time
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Here I will post the Oses of first theme. First OS posted - DAREYA. Second OS posted - ABHIVI. Third OS posted - RUVI. Plss do vote. Results of these OS competition of theme 1 are announced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all yesterday I had posted the info regarding the competition. So here is the first entry on the first theme.**

 **It's on DAREYA.**

 **Here you go.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daya : aj main tujhe apni dil ki baat bol ke rahunga..

 **Flashback :**

Nearly 20 years back  
A small cute boy sitting down of a tree with an empty tiffin in his hand.. He looked sad..  
A small girl of 3 yrs comes and sits next to him..  
Girl : lya hua?  
He : bhook lagi hai..  
Girl : tho kha. Na  
He : par niche gir gaya..  
Girl : arre mela khana kha na..  
He : aur tu?  
Girl : hum dono share karenge..  
He : share..  
Girl : haan..  
Like this each and every day their friendship grew stronger..  
Years passed by daya was 10 yrs and shreya was 8 yrs..  
Daya was standing out of his house as he was getting scared of his father..  
Shreya comes there..  
Shreya : kya hua?  
Daya : shh dhere bol.. Papa ne sun liya tho gadbad ho jayegi..  
Shreya (slowly) : shhh kya hua?  
Daya ( in same tone) :. Mere marks kam aye hai..  
Shreya : ohh... Par tu fikar kyu karta hai? Main hu na..  
Daya : matlab..  
Shreya : chal. Mere saath..  
Daya : kaha..  
Shreya : chal na..  
She pulls him inside the house..  
Daya : marvagi kya?  
Before she could say anything his father came..  
D.f : arre shreya beti tum?  
Shreya : haan uncle app kaise ho..  
D.f : main thik hoon beta..  
Shreya. : voh uncle iss baar na..  
D.f : iss baar?  
Daya : kuch nahi papa, chal shreya khelne chalte hai...  
Shreya : iss baar daya ke marks kam aye hai..  
D.f : kya yeh sach hai daya?  
Daya : haan papa..  
Before daya could get scoldings shreya saves him..  
Daya : bal bal bachaya aj teddy tune..  
Shreya : ek minute main tujhe panda bolti hoon voh samjh ata hai par tu mujhe teddy kyu bolta hai?  
Daya : kyuki tu meri cute si chubby si teddy bear hai..  
Shreya : main moti hoon..  
Daya : shayad  
Shreya : sach sach bata na..  
Daya: tu moti hi hai..  
Shreya : huh panda kahi ka..

.

 **After 15 years..**

It was shreya's birthday ?ￂﾠ  
Daya had brought her a cute teddy bear.. He was hiding it behind..  
Daya : happy birthday teddy  
Shreya : tq.. Mere liye kya laye ho panda?  
Daya : dekh panda bola tho gift nahi dunga..  
Shreya : thik hai sorry ab de de tera teddy bear  
Daya : haan yeh le.. Par ek minute tujhe kaise pata chala ki main teddy bear laya hoon..  
Shreya : bachpan ki adat hai.. Tujhe ache se janti hoon.. Har birthday pe tu mujhe teddy hi deta hai.. Ab tho mera pura room bhi teddy se bhar gaya hai..  
Daya : kitna bolti hai tu.. Yeh le.. Cake kha.. (said feeding her cake)  
Shreya (showing her dress) kaisi lag rahi hoon?  
Daya : bilkul teddy jaisi..  
Shreya : tujhe nahi chodungi..  
Daya : math chod na..

.

 **Flashback ends**

Daya seeing the ring in his hand  
Daya (pov) : aj tum meri hogi shreya  
Daya goes to her party.. She was there waiting for him..  
Shreya : kaha tha tu?. Main tera hi wait kar rahi thi..  
Daya : aj sorry yeh le tera gift.. Again giving her a teddy bear..  
Shreya : ek baat bata tu mujhe har baar teddy hi kyu deta hai?  
Daya : kyuki tu bhi bilkul ek teddy ki tarah hi hai.. Cute si said pulling her cheeks..  
Shreya : acha? Tho mujhe kab tak yahi teddy deta rahega?  
Daya :meri akhri birthday tak.. Main meri teddy ko teddy deta rahunga..  
Shreya : chup... Bada aya akhri birthday khene wala.. Birthday hai mera rulayaga kya?  
Daya : nahi..  
Shreya : acha chal na party enjoy karte hai..  
Daya : chal..  
It was nearly midnight when the party ended.. Dareya had lots of fun..  
They were sitting in their favourite spot..  
The terrace..  
Shreya : acha joh bolna hai na jaldi bol..  
Daya : tujhe kaise pata ki mujhe kuch bolna hai..  
Shreya : bachpan ki adat hai.. Tere bolne se phele hi samjh jati hoon.. Ab jaldi bol voh 3 words aur 8 letters..  
Daya : I love you shreya k..  
Shreya : haan i love you too.. And I will marry you..  
Daya : teddy kahi ki sentence pura tho karne deti..  
Shreya : jabki mujhe tera sawal mujhe pata hai tho pura kyu sunu?  
Daya : kabhi nahi shudregi na?  
Shreya : nahi.. Hamesha teri teddy ban ke rahungi..  
Daya kisses on her forehead.. Daya : yeh le..  
He makes her wear that ring..  
Shreya : daya wada kar ki hamari dosti kabhi nahi tutegi..  
Daya : wada raha..  
Shreya side hug him and both enjoy the silence..

.

.

.

 **So guys how was it. Do tell in reviews. Aur iss OS ke author ka naam bhi batao. I will reveal it in next update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I m back with another OS of the competition. It's on Abhivi. I have posted the next theme. Aur Jo bhi drabble send karega do mention the theme no.**

 **Guys, as it's a competition, it's my humble request pls do vote the OS. Even the vote the previous OS too.**

 **Here u go :**

Abhijeet sitting in his car & thought :- 'Aur nehi.. Bohot wait karbaya hai maine usko ab aur nehi..' & he start his car.

 **Flashback start :-**

In JNU college a young girl & a young boy sit in canteen & busy to finish their lunch.

Purvi(fake angry) :- you know Mr. Kharus tum jitna kharus the ab aur bhi kharus ho gaya ho

Abhijeet(surprise) :- what? Yaar aisi kyu bol rahi ho tum?

Purvi :- college ke pehle din se hum dost hai aur to aur wo bhi best friends. Aur tu hai ke mujhe delhi aache se dikhaya tak nehi? Are yaar chal na ek din dono milke pura din masti kaite hai.

Abhijeet(smile) :- aacha to madam ji ko mere bike pe ghmna hai aur masti karni hai?

Purvi :- ya. Vajse agar tu nehi chalna chahata to its ok, mere saat ghumne ke liye bohot ladke hai .

Abhi :- hey miss attitude jada acting maat kar. Char mahine baad jab mera 3rd year khatam ho jayega na tab dekunga kitna ladke tere piche chalta hai.

 **Flashback end.**

Abhijeet pov :- uske kuch mahine baad mein main cid officer ban gaya, per humesha tere sath bitaye hue pal yaad aata raha, ekdin tu bhi cid join ki aur firse humare yaari start ho jese to pata bhi nehi chalta ki mere dil main tere liye kuch feelings hai agar usdin main tera wo diary jisme tu apni dil ki baat likhi thi wo nehi main tujhe propose karkehi on Abhi reach Purvi's house where the party is their.

Abhi - Purvi(smile) :- are bah black suit,looking hot!

Abhi smile &give her a new :- thanx yaar..& she hug.

Abhijith :- Purvi aaj samke samne main tujhe kuch bolna chahata -ha -Purvi tu mera best friend hone ke sath sath mere dil ke ek ahem hissa hai..I LOVE YOU Purvi..will you marry me?Purvi become speechless &her eyes fill with tears she tightly hug Abhi & all cid members start clapping.

Purvi :- idiot,pyaar karta tha to pehle bola kyu nehi?

Abhi(smile) :- madam bhi to pyaar karti thi to wo kyu nehi boli?

Purvi smile shyly&both hug each other& start new life

.

.

.

 **End of the OS.**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Don't forget to vote.**

 **Guess the author.**

 **I will reveal the authors name during results time.**

 **Last date for OS submission based on first theme is Feb 1 2017.**

 **For the second theme is Feb 10 2017.**


	3. Friendship to love

**Hey all, back with third OS of theme 1. Do vote this and the two Oses also. It's on RUVI :-). Enjoy.**

 **A/N: Heya peeps! Back with another one shot on my own couple RuVi. This is for a you guys like it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **"** Yeh mera chance hai bhaiya." A little boy was telling to a boy elder than him.

" haan bhaiya, aapne kaha tha ki next turn iska hoga." A little girl held his hand.

" haan, agla turn chotu ka hi hai…yeh le ball." The other boy smiled and threw the ball at them.

The kids started to play again.

.

A girl was watching this from her balcony. She could hear the kids and remembered someone. It seemed that she missed someone badly. She was looking at a picture in her mobile….

"Kahan ho tum? I miss you so much. Itne saal ho gaye, tumhe meri yaad nahi aati?"

.

"socha tha Mumbai mein tum mil jaoge, par lagta hai ki itne bade sheher mein kahan dhundhun tumhe?"

.

Her trail of thoughts were broken by her sister's voice….

"Ruhana, Kahan khoyi hai tu? Kabse aawaz de rahi hoon." A lady in her late 20's approached her.

"Shreya Di, aap kab aayi?" She turned to her.

Shreya smiled…."thodi derr pehle , par tu kahan khoyi thi ?"

"kuch nahi di, bas saamne bachchon ko khelta dekh kar, bachpan ki yaadein taaza ho gayi." She said as she rubbed off a tear drop from her cheek.

Shreya side-hugged her…."tu kise miss kar rahi hai?"

"Di, mera ek bachpan ka dost tha….pata nahi ab kahan hoga aur kaisa hoga!" she said thinking about her friend.

Shreya hugged her…."Don't worry Ruhana, agar milna likha hoga, toh zarur milega wo tujhe. Yeh bata, all settled?"

"haan Di, everything settled. Acha lag raha hai mujhe yahan. Thank you so much." Ruhana hugged her back.

Shreya smiled and asked her to join her for coffee. Ruhana looked around…

"Daya Sir nahi aaye?"

Shreya smiled…."Tere Daya Sir ko kuch zaruri kaam tha. Isliye wo derr se aayenge. Tab tak hum dinner prepare kar lenge."

Ruhana nodded and both the sisters went into kitchen chatting and peparing food.

.

Shreya and Ruhana were not real sisters, but they were no less than that. Ruhana's father agreed to send her to Mumbai, only because Shreya was there. Shreya was his friend's daughter. Knowing that Shreya and her husband were in CID, he was relaxed that his daughter was in safe hands. Being a CID fan, Ruhana always wanted to meet the senior inspector Daya . She didn't know, her wish will come true in such a way,t hat she will be living in his house.

.

 **On the other hand…**

A guy was sitting on the bed. He had a picture in his hand. He was caressing the picture and thought to himself…

"kahan kahan nahi dhundha tumhe…kahan ho yaar! I miss you so much. Tumse door jaane ke baad laga ki tum kitni important ho meri life mein. "

.

"tum hamesha se Mumbai aana chahti thi na…..tum…tumhe pata hai maine CID join kar li hai….ab main tumhe tumhare favorite Daya sir se milva bhi sakta hoon….par tum toh kahin kho si gayi are you PRINCESS….? Jaldi aa jao na….mere paas!"

.

He sighed as his thoughts were broken by his phone rin **g.**

 **A while later, DaReya Home.**

Daya came back home. Ruhana served water to him. he looked at her and his wife…

"shreya, kal bureau jaldi jaana hai. be ready on time. Aur Ruhana( he looked at Ruhana) tum bhi kal jaldi taiyar ho jaana. Its your first day,right!"

RUhana was all smiles…."Yes Sir, I'll be ready. After all aapke sath kaam karne ko jo milega."

Daya smiled and patted on her head. After that, the three of them had their dinner, with light chit chat and then they retired to bed.

.

She was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. It had been a week since she was here, well settled in her sister's home. She was going to assist CID in technical matters. She was happy being able to work with someone she admired since she was a kid. But still she missed someone. She took out a picture again. It was her childhood picture of her with her friend….a cute boy around 7 years of age and she was 5 years of age. He was holding her hand cautiously ensuring she is safe. She kissed on the picture, put it near to her heart and slept.

.

 **Next Morning…**

Being happy and excited , Ruhana was ready before time. Shreya smiled, when she found her on the breakfast table early…

"Arey waah Roo….aaj itni jaldi ready ho gayi?"

"Haan Di, afterall mujhe pehle din ACP sir se daant nahi khani aur Daya Sir se toh bilkul nahi khani." She giggled while shreya joined her.

.

After a while, the three of them left for the bureau. Being a newcomer, everyone welcomed her heartily. It seemed that she knew them since ages. She was all smiles after meeting everyone in the bureau. That's when Freddy approached her…

"Kya baat hai Ruhana, badi khush lag rahi ho?"

She smiled…."Kaisi baat karte hain freddy sir, ab aap logon se mil kar main khush hi hongi na. Waise bhi jinko main bachpan se admire karti aayi hoon, unke saath kaam karne ka maza hi kuch aur bhala main khush kyun nahi hongi."

Freddy smiled…"Acha toh Daya sir ko tum bachpan se pasand karti ho?" he teased her.

"Han Sir, Aapko pata hai mera ek dost tha, wo mujhe kehta tha ki wo CID officer banega aur mujhe daya sir se milvayega…." She laughed at her own statement.

"Acha, toh kahan hai wo dost?" Freddy enquired.

"Pata nahi sir, Main usse bahut saalon se nahi mili. Pata nahi kahan hoga wo….kaisa hoga!" her face fell off. She was sad thinking about him.

Freddy held her chin…"tum udaas kyun hoti ho…main hoon na tumhara dost!Aur baaki sab log bhi toh hain Bureau mein. " he smiled sweetly.

She nodded.."Yes sir, isliye I feel I am going to be happy here." She smiled widely.

He patted her head and at the same time, another guy , approximately, around 28 years of age, entered the bureau….

 **"Inspector Vineet reporting on duty."**

A smile made way on every face in the bureau. Abhijeet and Daya moved towards him. He smiled at them….Daya asked…

"toh kaisa raha mission Vineet?"

"mission toh success raha Sir, bas us drugs gang ke boss ko pakadne mein bahut time laga." Vineet replied.

Abhijeet smiled…"Tum toh thik ho na?"

"haan sir, aap logon ke hote hue bhala mujhe kuch kaise ho sakta hai." he smiled.

Daya patted his back…."chalo, acha hua tum sahi waqt par aa gaye."

"haan sir, yeh lijiye, mission ki files. " he handed them to Duo and went to meet his friends. Shreya introduced him to Ruhana…

"acha Vineet, isse milo, yeh hai meri behen….Ruhana. yeh as a technical expert humare saath kaam karegi."

HE glanced at her and forwarded his hand…."hi Ruhana, Nice to meet you."

She shook his hand, and glanced at him. The name seemed familiar. Meanwhile, the bureau phone rang and the officers left for the task. Ruhana was still in bureau, working on the technical things. She was fixing something when thought about Vineet….

"Vineet….kahin yeh mera Vineet to nahi …..(she hit herself on her head) kya ruhana….kuch bhi sochti hai…..vineet ko Delhi chhode 12 saal se zyada ho gaye….ab tak toh wo tujhe bhul bhi gaya hoga...shayad koi girlfriend bhi bana li hogi…tu kaam kar…sochna chhod."

With that, she continued her work. A while later, the team returned to the bureau. They were discussing something while Ruhana found some of his gestures familiar. She was in deep thoughts when someone kept a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to find vineet….She smiled….

"Hey, kahan khoyi ho? shreya tumhe kabse bula rahi hai."

She looked around ….everyone was packing their stuffs. She managed to smile…

"sorry, wo main kuch sochne lag gayi thi."

He smiled…."kya soch rahi thi? If you can tell me…"

"Kuch purani yaadein yaad aa gayi Vineet. Bas aur kuch nahi. Acha, I'll meet you tomorrow. Bye!" waving bye to him, she left with Shreya.

 **.**

 **DaReya Home…**

Ruhana was standing in the balcony staring at the stars, when there was a knock on the door. She turned to see Shreya and Daya on the door…she smiled…

"Arey Dii, Daya sir…aaiye na!"

Shreya entered the room and handed over a glass to her…

"dudh hai, piyo abhi!"

She cared for her just like a mother does, she smiled and tookt he glass from her. Daya , who was reading her expressions, asked her…

"Kya baat hai Ruhana, kya soch rahi ho?"

"kuch nahi! Bas aise hi!" she replied with a smile.

"Kuch toh hai roo..jaldi batao….vineet se milne ke baad tum kuch soch rahi ho" shreya looked at her..

Ruhana sighs…"haan di, kyunki….kyunki mujhe aisa lagta hai main usey jaanti hoon. But main yeh nahi jaanti ki wo mera Vineet hai bhi ya nahi."

"mere dost ka naam bhi Vineet tha. but I dunno wo kahan hai." she replied sadly.

Daya patted on her head…."don't worry, yeh bhi tumhe pata chal hi jayega."

Ruhana noded and then they went off to sleep.

.

Days passed, Ruhana and Vineet's friendship grew. One day, they were sitting in cafeteria, sipping coffee. Today, there was not much work, and being busy due to the case , they were tired. Vineet offered her a coffee to which she happily agreed. He glanced at her….

"Ruhana , hum ache dost toh ban gaye…toh batao mujhe apne baare mein? Tum shreya ko kaise jaanti ho.?"

"Shreya di mere dad ke best friend ki beti hain. Bachpan mein hum bahut masti karte they. " ruhana smiled as she remembered the old times.

She looked at him and found him keenly listening to her. She continued…

"Aur tumhe pata hai, bachpan mein mera ek dost tha, uska naam bhi Vineet tha. But bahut saalon se maian usse nahi mili. Tumhe pata hai usne mujhse waada kiya tha ki….."

"usne tumse waada kiya tha ki wo tumhe Mumbai le jayega, tumhe Daya sir se milvayega… hai na!" vineet said with a smile.

She looked at him shocked…."tumhe kaise pata!"

He smiled…."mujhe yeh bhi pata hai ki tum usse 12 saal baad mil rahi ho. tumne usey nahi pehchana, par usne tumhe pehchan liya."

Ruhana looked at him in disbelief, while he put a picture on the table. She was surprised and touched when she found it to be the same picture she had with her. She took out her picture and looked at both keenly…. He smiled watching her….

"ab toh mujhpar yakeen ho gaya na Princess.?" He asked looking at her.

She looked up, he smiled…."kyun , tumhara Vineet toh tumhe Princess kehta tha na.?"

She smiled with teary eyes and hugged him tight. He hugged her back….She parted the hug to look at his face….

"tum sach mein mere dost Vineet ho na?"

"Haan, maine toh tumhe tabhi pehchan liya tha jab kaam na hone par tum thoda sa panic ho jaati ho, frown is visible on your face, aur phir ek din maine tumhare purse mein humari pic dekhi, par main chahta tha, ki tum hi pehchano." He smiled.

She hit him on his arm…"idiot, pehchan gaye they toh khud aakar baat kyun nahi ki. Tumhe pata bhi hai maine tumhe kitna miss kiya….pleasse is baar mujhe chhod kar mat jaana…please Vineet!"

She looked at him. He smiled as he held her hands…

"kahin nahi jaunga, kabhi nahi jaunga. I love you Ruhana."

She looked at him for a few seconds and then hugged him…

"I love you too."

He tightened his embrace around her…finally two friends met to never grow apart. Their new life just began.

 **A/N okay…so this was it. An new RuVi OS.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **So it's awesome OS isn't it. Toh ek review toh banta hein. And don't forget to vote. Plssssssssssss. * puppy eyes*. Vote all the three OSes out of 5.**

 **And haan guess the writer. Shaayad aapko pata chal gaya, but phir bhi guess kardo :-).**

 **Hope to meet u soon.**


	4. Results

**Hey people...here are the results of OSes based on theme 1. To finalize the results, I have taken help of one of my friend and her sister. I have taken the average of the marks allotted by reviewers, myself, my friend and her sis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Before announcing the results I will reveal writers name :**

 **1st one ( DAREYA OS ) - Daya's fan ashwini**

 **2nd one ( Abhivi OS ) - ayanavadg**

 **3rd one (RUVI OS )- Daya Vineet's girl.**

 **Now here is the score.**

 **1\. DAREYA OS - 4.5/5.**

 **2\. ABHIVI OS - 3.5/5.**

 **3\. RUVI OS - 4/5.**

.

.

 **Now the results :**

 **1st - Daya's fan ashwini for DAREYA OS.**

 **2nd - Daya Vineet's girl for RUVI OS.**

 **Dear your OS was really fantastic... But it wasn't exactly according to the theme. According to theme hero had to propose heroien on her b'day... U missed this point. Else no loopholes... Fantastic attempt.**

 **3rd - anayavadg for ABHIVI OS.**

 **Dear even u had written very nice...but it was a bit rushy...u could have added more scenes of their childhood friendship and about how their love grew in flashback...else it was good.**

 **So the results are out. The advice for the writers are given not only by me...its even by my friends sister.**

 **Congratulations to all the winners.**


End file.
